


Altar Prayer

by Galpaladin



Series: Marianne / Hilda series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpaladin/pseuds/Galpaladin
Summary: Dearly devout, dearly beloved;dearly fond of thee-Of our love, I pray to prove.On this night with me.





	Altar Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is a bit out of my comfort zone but I'd really like to keep pushing my own boundaries when it comes to more mature subjects. 
> 
> I plan on perhaps incorporating this into a more lengthy scene but we'll see!

They kissed until they both were shy of breath, chests heaving in each others' arms. There was a moment of silence as they both caught their breath, eyes, hands searching. 

"Is it okay?" Marianne whispered, her hands lingering on the buttons of Hilda's blouse. Hilda reached to meet her there, hands pushing forward, guiding gentle fingers through the first clasp. 

"Y-yes. As long as it is with you."

Truthfully it had been a very long time since Hilda had felt so nervous. The kiss deepened between them as Marianne fervently undid button after button until she found soft skin. Hesitantly at first, then hungrily she seized the softness beneath her blouse, savoring the intricate lacing of her bra beneath her touch. 

A gasp then a small laugh bubbled from Hilda's lips and Marianne felt deeper, pressing into her chest, feeling the skin set between her fingers. Her tongue pressed farther, her hands pressed deeper, and at some point, she couldn't tell where she began and Hilda ended.

Everything moved quickly at this point. One moment, they were both clothed, then next, fumbling, they were bare, skin against skin. Mouths finding each other, on neck, on lips, on breast, they tasted pleasure on one another and their lips met lower yet.

Hilda prayed reverently at the altar between Marianne's legs. To love, to lust, to peace and war, she prayed for all and none, for herself and no one, but mostly for Marianne. Sweet, kind Marianne. 

Marianne who smiled and gasped, fingers lacing with her own. Marianne who hated herself and yet had the capacity to love another. Marianne who, kneeling, spoke devotion both at her bedside and above Hilda's thighs. 

When their passion drew to a fever pitch, they rocked together, clasping, holding as one, until the moment subsided into gentle bliss, whispering their love for one another again and again against their lips.


End file.
